


The Nights I Spent Without You

by twinkiecas



Series: Makoharu Week 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Nudity, Rinharu brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkiecas/pseuds/twinkiecas
Summary: "Haru."
His blue eyes snapped up, and met the angelic smiling face of Makoto Tachibana. "Welcome Home."
Welcome home. There wasn't any trace of anger or sadness. It was just a smiling Makoto welcoming his best friend home. And that's how Haru knew that everything would be alright.
"I'm home."
Written for Makoharu Week 2016Day 2: Favorite Moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> It does have direct scenes from the show, but some dialogue had changed to fit the story.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"I'm going to a university in Tokyo."

Those were the words Makoto said to Haru, the words hat made his heart break into a million pieces. There were fireworks up in the sky, but the only thing Haru could see was Makoto's face, which was unreadable. And fireworks were loud, but that time they sounded like a whisper to Haru's ears as he replayed the words over and over again.

"I've been meaning to tell you, but there was never a right moment."

Haru remained silent, letting the truth sink in. Makoto was leaving him. In a time in which Haru wasn't sure what he wanted, even Makoto had already made a decision for himself. He was walking down his own path without Haru, and there was nothing that could be done.

"Do whatever you want!" Haru snapped, before running away from his best friend. Stupid Makoto, why would he care about Makoto's plans? It's what the brunette wanted, not him. It was never about him. And it didn't matter.

That's what Haru told himself as he ran out of he festival, ignoring Makoto calling out his name. It didn't matter that Makoto was growing up without him.

-

Haru woke up with a jolt, his nightmare still re-playing in his head. In his disoriented state, he wasn't sure whether the events of last night were a nightmare or a hellish reality. And then he felt the tears starting to form in his eyes. Hellish reality it is then. The blue-eyed boy can see that there was light seeping through the window and he groaned, and attempted to block out the light by burying his head in the sheets. Perhaps if he stayed in bed long enough, this would all turn out to be a bad dream. Perhaps Makoto would still be by Haru's side and maybe Haru's heart wouldn't be in so much pain.

The doorbell was ringing and Haru groaned. If he waited long enough, perhaps the person would get bored and leave. But Haru was unlucky, the person was _really_ persistent and Haru got out of bed and headed downstairs to answer.

He opened the door to find Rin all with a bag slung over his shoulder, smiling like an idiot.

"Yo, Haru."

Huh?

-

Haru sat on the sand of a beach in Australia, his arms holding his legs as he curled up. Rin was a few feet away, dipping his toes in the water.

"You know, I find it strange that you agreed to come with me to Australia." the red-head admitted.

Haru frowned looking at the ground, "I just...don't want to be over there right now."

'What? Did you and Makoto fight or something?" Rin teased.

Haru's eyes widened, how did Rin know?

"Bingo huh?" Rin's playful expression turned into a more solemn one, "Don't stress about it, Sousuke and I fight all the time."

Haru squeezed his fist, his heart pounding wildly as he said, "It was... our first fight."

"Oh right, that reminds me! Makoto had finally decided what he wanted to do for his future."

Haru frowned and could feel tears threatening to come out. _Great._ This trip was not going how he wanted it go. Instead of helping him heal his heart, it only seemed to be reminding him of the fight and open the wounds more.

\-   
He has shared a bed several times before, so sharing a bed with Rin shouldn't have been a big deal. Except it was. Because all the times he's shared a bed before were with Makoto. He could close his eyes and pretend that the brunette was still by his side. But doing that only made things worse. The truth was, he missed Makoto and he wished he could be in the brunette's arms at the moment. But he was stuck with Rin because he messed up, and he wanted to scream.

"Are you alright?" the red-head asked.

Haru groaned, was he unconsciously sniffling? Or was he just so rigid that even Rin noticed?

"Hey, are you still thinking about your fight?"

Haru turned his head so that sapphire eyes can meet ruby ones. The black-haired boy nodded.

Rin smiled shyly and attempted to pacify Haru with advice, "I wouldn't worry, I know you two. You're _Haru and Makoto_ , two peas in a pod. You need him as much as he needs you. Your friendship won't end over something like this."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Haru asked. Rin doesn't know all the mean things Haru had said to Makoto in the fight. He doesn't know about how un-supportive and selfish Haru had acted when he found out about Makoto's plans, "Rin." his fist grabbed the bed sheet and he frowned, "I said some horrible things..."

Rin laughed. Haru scowled. The red-head had _the nerve_ to laugh about his pain. Haru turned away and decided it's time to go to sleep.

"Wait! I didn't mean to be rude!" Rin began to explain, "It's just..."

Haru turned his head to glare at Rin, "What?"

"You two are the biggest idiots I've ever met." Rin admitted, "You're so obviously in love with each other and yet the two of you act like there's no chemistry."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, "You act like we're an old married couple that had a bitter fight."

"That's because you _are_ an old married couple."

If it was possible to roll back one's eyes any further, Haru would have done so. Haru was well aware of his romantic feelings for Makoto, but he had come to the conclusion that they were one-sided a long time ago. Yes, the brunette loved him, but it was more brotherly than romantic.

The red-head sighed, "Look, I know you're unsure about everything but, when we get back, Makoto will be waiting for you with open arms."

Haru's expression softened and he blushed at the thought of his best friend's arms around him. It was a very Makoto-like thing. And he did miss Makoto and want things to go back to the way they were before the fight, and before realizing that they will both have to grow up and go their separate ways.

"Why do you sound so confident?"

Rin laughed, "Geez, Haru, how many times do I have to repeat myself? _He loves you_."

-

He's milling around the airport with Rin when he saw the familiar figure. Tall, brunette and a gentle smile, like always. Haru's heart skipped a beat. Since they last saw each other, Makoto looked even more gorgeous than how he remembered. Was that even possible? Haru was only gone for a few nights.

"Makoto!" Rin's face lit up as he caught up to Makoto, "What a surprise!"

"I thought it would be a good idea to pick you two up." Makoto smiled. "You two must be tired from your trip."

Haru opened his mouth to say something but then immediately shut it. Should he tell Makoto about how sorry he was? Would Makoto even forgive him? Discouraged, Haru frowned and decided not to say anything.

"Haru."

His blue eyes snapped up, and met the angelic smiling face of Makoto Tachibana. "Welcome Home."

_Welcome home_. There wasn't any trace of anger or sadness. It was just a smiling Makoto welcoming his best friend home. And that's how Haru knew that everything would be alright.

"I'm home."

-

The hotel room they stayed at for nationals was the fanciest yet. The hotel looked like the type that only the wealthy and famous used. And yet here they were, staying in one of their suites the night before nationals.

Haru closed his eyes in the bathtub thinking about his day. He had told his friends about what he planned to do in the future. He had recoiled with Makoto and officially found out what Makoto wanted to do. And now he was relaxing before bed, Makoto showering a few meters away from him.

The black-haired boy opened his eyes and studied his best friend's naked body through the sliding door. His sapphire eyes trailed all over the muscular back. He briefly thought about running his hands up and down that beautiful back and how it would feel like under his fingertips. As those eyes traveled down further and Haru had to look away before he can embarrass himself.

"Haru?" Makoto slightly opened the door and popped his head out. His brown hair was all tousled which tempted Haru to run his hands through them, "Sorry, but can you bring me a towel?"

Haru nodded as he stood up from the bathtub and stepped out. He blushed as he walked over to the towel rack, because he too was naked. He took a towel and strolled over to Makoto giving it to him.

Makoto smiled, a small blush on his face as well, "Thanks Haru."

"Mhm," the black-haired boy walked over to the bathtub and unplugged it, "I'm going to change."

"Okay, I'll be out in a bit too."

Haru glanced one more time at Makoto before heading out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. As he retrieved his clothes from his bag, his phone vibrated. Haru picked up the phone, checked his notifications and saw that it was a text from Rin.

**Confess to him.**

Haru rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the nightstand. As if he were going to do that. It had been a long day and after their fight, Haru wanted to refrain from confessing. Not when they just rekindled their friendship. Perhaps when Haru settles on a university and needs to tell Makoto, he'll confess as well.

Haru decided that he wasn't going to wait for the brunette and curled under the sheets. He was already starting to drift off when Makoto exited the bathroom, now fully clothed. The black-haired  boy felt the bed dip and strong arms wrap around him. Haru's breath hitched. Was this real? Or something inside of his head?

"I missed you," Makoto whispered, his breath tickling the shorter boy's neck.

"I missed you too, "Haru admitted.

"You know, I've been thinking for a while and uh..." Makoto paused and Haru could the brunette shake his head, "Never mind it's stupid.

"What is it?"

"Well, you should come to Tokyo too, we can share an apartment." Makoto said, "I mean, there's a lot of good schools for swimming in Tokyo so it shouldn't be a problem and--

That's funny, Haru was thinking about going to Tokyo as well. And sharing an apartment would be nice. Haru would still get to see Makoto daily, and hang out with him as often as possible. He thought about sharing that apartment with Makoto. He could cook for the two of them and things could remain the same. Except Haru doesn't want them to be same. He wanted something more out of Makoto and him, something more intimate. He wanted to share a bed with his best friend, just like how they were doing now. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and tell the whole world who he belonged to.

"Okay," Haru said.

"Really?" Makoto sounded surprise, "That's great! But you better not be choosing Tokyo because I'm there, I want you to be satisfied with your future. Even if it doesn't involve me."

"I'm not."

'Eh?"

"Makoto," Haru began, "I want to share that apartment with you."

He can see the brunette smile even though they aren't facing each other, "So do I."

"Together," Haru added.

"Yeah!" Makoto agree, "We'll be together in Tokyo, isn't that exciting?"

Haru frowned. Makoto wasn't getting it.

"That's...not what I meant..." Haru said, "I...I want to be with you."

"Haru?" Makoto asked as Haru turned around, "Are you saying--"

"I love you. And I'm not satisfied with us just being friends, I need something more."

Haru's confession, made Makoto gasp. His emerald eyes sparkled as he looked at Haru, a blush starting to form. Haru blushed back and he turned his head away. He was starting to have second thoughts about this.

But then Makoto's hand cupped the side of Haru's face and Haru turned. Sapphire eyes met the shiniest emerald eyes in existence as their owner smiled.

"I love you too Haru." Makoto confessed.

Haru reached his hand out and placed them on top of Makoto's. He closed his eyes and smiled, exhaling at the same time. He was relieved. Makoto loved him too. They were going to Tokyo and live together. It's the greatest thing Haru could ever ask for.

"Can I... kiss you?" The brunette asked, his thumb caressing Haru's cheek.

"Of course."

Makoto kissed him. Haru thought about how their lips molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. And Makoto's are just as smooth and gentle as he imagined. Haru deepened the kiss and Makoto obliged, his hands leaving Haru's face and trailing down his body to hold his waist.

It felt amazing, and Haru was basking in the feel of the kiss. Makoto pulled away to catch his breath but it's cut short when Haru dived in for another kiss. This time their teeth clashed and Makoto laughed so hard that he had to pull away. Haru pouted.

"I'm sorry it's just," Makoto wiped away a tear from his eye, "I'm just glad we're both inexperienced."

Haru turned away, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, not at all." Makoto cupped Haru's face again, "I think it's adorable."

Haru blushed deepened and his blue eyes briefly met green eyes before looking away.

The brunette kissed him again. It was even deeper than before and their tongues danced. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck as Makoto's hands tightened on Haru's waist. He knew the kiss was getting really heated, and if they kept going he wouldn't be able to ever stop.

That was when Makoto suddenly flipped Haru unto to his back and the black-haired boy let out a gasp. His best friend was on top of him, his hands pinning Haru down. Makoto's lips trailed down his neck, and Haru bit his lip to fight back a moan.

"Makoto," Haru breathed out in between pants, "What are you doing?"

Makoto's eyes met Haru's and Haru's heart began to beat faster at the love and lust that was mixed in them.

Makoto's lips were against ear and his words sent shivers down his spine as Makoto whispered, "I'm willing to give myself to you at any moment you want."

"So am I," Haru admitted, "I want you."

The brunette let go of Haru and smiled. "Not tonight though, okay? We need to be in top condition for nationals tomorrow."

Haru nodded as he sat up and hugged Makoto. He agreed. He had heard from his friends that sex could cause a bit of pain for a few days after, and he knew Makoto's cock was huge compared to others. Besides, neither of them had condoms and the earliest time they could get one wouldn't be until late in the next day. But Haru knew that the two of them wanted to do this, and that was enough.

"Okay," Haru said.

"We should go to bed," Makoto said, "It's getting late."

Haru nodded and kissed Makoto one more time, "Stay?"

He doesn't ever want to go to sleep without Makoto. Not again. Not after everything.

Makoto smiled as he laid down and wrapped the blanket around the both of them, "I thought you'd never asked."

As they fell asleep together, Haru wondered if he would ever be able to spend another night without the love of his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
